Vampire Agent
by Silver Moon Vampiress
Summary: How was I to know that on this single night that an unfortunate twist of fate would change my life forever. Just another Kagome gone vampire fic. Rated M for later chapters and language. Read and review please!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I couldn't resist! I had to write a story where Kagome is turned into a vampire. So here it is I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: Me own Inuyasha? No way in hell! When will I own Inuyasha? **Never**, 'cuz as I always say, **Never **is a good time too!

* * *

Vampire Agent: Silver Moon Vampiress 

**Prologue:**

I was the best at what I did; always have been always will. Who am I, you ask? Kagome Higurashi, the best field agent part of the Shikon Apprehending Special Squadron division or S.A.S.S. for short. I've dealt with every type of danger there is under the sun, from terrorists to petty thieves. But after ten years on the squad, never in my entire career had I ever gone up against vampires. Sure I'd heard horror stories of what they could do to you and how difficult it was to kill them, but I knew that none of this would help in the long run.

I told my boss this, but he seemed rather confident in my abilities, even though I had no experience and virtually knew squat about real live vampires. That didn't seem to concern my boss too much and he proceeded to brief me on my mission. So there I stood in his expansive office with his dull, gray carpeted floor, white washed walls, scarcely furnished setting, watching my pompous bastard of a boss drone on in a monotone voice, that put me to sleep where I stood. The reason why I dislike that fat slime ball I call a boss, is because all he does all day is sit on his ass and send out agents to do his dirty work, putting them in harm's way while he lounges around behind his desk and twiddles his thumbs. I swear, he has to be the laziest SOB I've ever known, and that' saying something, seeing as all my past boyfriends have been like him, minus the fat part of course. He was always quick to send others off to danger, than involve himself and help out in any way. If it weren't for the fact that I loved my job so much, I would've quit a long time ago, because of him.

Anyway, from what my boss told me and what I heard around on the street, recently the vampire population had been increasing rapidly and each day ten to fifteen innocent people were being turned. It was my job to track down the leader and stake it before it could turn any more people. Then a follow up team would be sent in to take down his cronies. First of all that's a load of bull seeing as I'm the only one who's being sent in to do what is normally a team effort. Second of all this was one hundred percent suicidal and that the second team was really a clean up team that would come in a sweep up what's left of me after that damned vampire ripped me to shreds. I mean I'm going up against a freaking master vampire for God's sake! But there was nothing I could do; I had to help prevent more people from being turned. It was my job, no matter how grudgingly I went about it.

'So I'm the advance team huh? It's like he wants to throw me to the lions' I thought as my boss dismissed me from his bland, yet spacious room. Truth of the matter was that's exactly what he wanted to do. It was no secret that my boss hated me and wanted to get rid of me so badly, and that was only because I refused to acknowledge his advances and relent to him like so many other before me. What I don't understand is how _any_ woman could stand being with such a monotonous asshole. This suicide mission, I believe, was his way of making a clean break and sending me out to get slaughtered while in the line of duty, seeing as the board won't let go of me, their best field agent. Part of me wanted to see him burn in Hell, but the other part of me wanted to see his face when I returned to his office alive. That's _if_ I make it out alive in at least partially one piece.

I headed out of the building to the underground parking lot, where my red corvette was parked in secluded space, shrouded in shadows. Once inside, I revved the engine, put the pedal to the medal and sped out of the parking lot and into the oncoming traffic. I would head to my condo and pick up the heavy arsenal I was to need for this perilous mission from my ammunition closet, and let me tell you it's on hell of a big closet, because boy did I need all the help I could get, even if it wasn't in the form of traditional back-up.

How was I to know that on this single night that an unfortunate twist of fate would change my life forever.

* * *

A/N: So what do you think so far? Please leave a review; they are much appreciated! Next chapter, Kagome is turned and meets Inuyasha! I won't give away too much, but there will be a pairing and perhaps a lemon (it'll be my first okay so go easy on me when that chapter comes) and yes you'll find out about Inuyasha's unique history and his occupation. Anyway, thanks for reading! Unfortunately it will take a while for me to update, but be patient with me, I got a lot of stuff going on with school and it's hard to find time to work around such a stressing part of my life. I'm out! 

_Silver Moon Vampiress_

A/N: Oh and I apologize in advance by those who find my protrayal of Kagome's character offensive or just don't like it, I had to make her seem tough, because she deals with criminals you know. So sorry in advance!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for all those who were waiting to read this chapter for a while, but here it is! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Sniff I don't own the Inuyasha characters! Waaaa! Okay that's enough crying! Lol!

* * *

Vampire Agent: Silver Moon Vampiress

Chapter 2: Turned

The cadence of my stiletto heels beat a steady rhythm along the darkened streets of the inner city, the only sound I heard as I glided through the moonlit shadows of midnight. The full moon sat suspended in the sky above, its glowing face a silver beacon in the frosty night air. Despite the Moon's rays shining a path along the uneven cracked sidewalk, the street was, for the most part, caressed by deep dark shadows. My only guide along the street, were tall city street lamps situated sporadically at specific spots, emitting small pools of light along the filthy, gray concrete. Everywhere I stepped there were black spots of discarded gum scattered sporadically along the gray concrete, not to mention the pages of newspaper and stray boxes plastered along the urine-stained foundations of the surrounding buildings.

As I passed a darkened alley immersed in shadow, I heard a thump against a metal trashcan, a clamor, and a rat the size of a baseball, skittered across my path. I swear I jumped like ten feet as I watched the rat take refuge in the adjacent alley. Oh sure I got a _little_ anxious and jumpy over a rat crossing my path and yet, I didn't even twitch at the prospect of crossing paths with a Master Vampire. How was to know that that was all about to change on this single night?

As I strutted through the filthy streets of the inner city in the deep shadows of the night, I passed in front of the brightly lit storefront of a club and in bold, bright, purple neon letters, it proclaimed, "Club Midnight", over the doorway. I noticed there was a druggie leaning up against the building, limply, obviously high as a kite. Usually I would've had his ass down at headquarters so fast he wouldn't have known what hit him, however he was not on my top priority list. I was on the prowl to catch a vampire and that's what I intended to do. As soon as I was past the lit storefront of the club I slunk into the deep shadows of a nearby alley, to check to see if I had all my paraphernalia in place, so I could take this rampaging sucker down.

Let's see: Smith and Wesson handgun loaded with silver bullets. Check. Small wooden stake and hammer. Check. Switchblade knife safely tucked inside its ankle sheath. Check. And lastly, holy water and a silver crucifix on a chain about my neck, tucked securely within my blouse. Check, check, check!

I took a deep breath of the unpleasant, dank, stagnant air of the alley and in doing so preparing myself for my mission to apprehend a Master Vampire and get the hell out; fast. I smoothed my ebony, suede jacket and exited the alley; strutting confidently across the filthy, darkened gray concrete and over to the smoke-filled entrance of Club Midnight. The minute I stepped over the thresh hold, fast paced music, with a pulsating beat, pounded through my eardrums. As I advanced towards the dance floor, where in the background a crowd of writhing bodies danced underneath the flashing strobe lights beating down on them, I collided with the broad chest of the club bouncer, who had stepped into my path. I looked up to find a robust man, about two feet taller than me, and almost the size of an ogre, standing before me and looking down at me with a look of tedium, disinterest, and lethargy.

"ID?"

My eyes locked onto the nametag pinned to his black muscle-Tee, that only served to emphasize the spare tire about his middle, before I said, "Aww come on Butch. Can't we work something out?" I put on my best seductive façade, cocked my hip, and waved my finger at him, to summon him closer. I saw a dark look pass behind his eyes and as the red strobe light beamed down on the stark baldness of his head, I could see the malicious intent hidden by his bouncer façade; I knew I had his attention now. I leaned in closer to him and he practically fumbled over himself as he advanced towards me, his fat lard-of-a-self becoming eagerly anticipatory at the prospect of getting something from me. Oh please! Gag me with a spoon! Like I'm actually going to let those grubby hands of yours touch me, I thought as he continued to get closer to me, the alcohol that flavored his breath, becoming extremely apparent as he panted over me.

Once he was close enough, and was obscuring my slender frame with his humongous bulk, I snatched him up roughly by the collar of his T-shirt and flashed my ID that I had pinned to the inside of my jacket, shoving it into his face so he could see it clearly.

"Special agent Kagome Higurashi of the Shikon Apprehending Special Squadron division."

His eyes widened in shock as his eyes landed upon my ID and I released him, stepping back, and giving him a small smile of satisfaction as he realized who I was. When his expression of profound astonishment ceased to diminish from his visage, I patted his shoulder as I said, "Don't worry tubby, I'm not here to close down your lovely establishment." I allowed my gaze to wander the entirety of the club as well as its inhabitants with disgust, as I took note of the undoubtedly illegal drug use going on around me, before I said, "Although, I really, really should."

Before Butch could so much as respond to my tubby insult, I had brushed past him and hastily disappeared in the throng of dancers jammed on the tiny dance floor. As I shoved through the thick mass of dancers, the overpowering and sickening aroma of alcohol, smoke, and sweat wafted through my nostrils, as I passed, making me sick to my stomach. Once I was free from the overcrowded dance floor, I breathed a sigh of relief and took a seat in one of the bar stools to catch my breath in the "cleaner" part of the club.

"What can I get ya", the bartender behind the counter asked as he leaned over towards me, with obvious interest and a towel draped over his right shoulder.

"Water—on the rocks."

"No prob."

I watched as he disappeared in a doorway behind the counter, that I assumed led to the back, and waited for the guy to return with my water. To tell you the truth, I never was a heavy drinker and even if I happened to be, it wouldn't be all to wise to try and stave off a Master Vampire when I was in an all-together separate land, ya know what I mean? Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity, the bartender returned with my drink and set it in front of me, leaning a little too close to me for comfort. It was really pretty obvious that he was interested, but I wasn't, so I graciously took the drink and started tracing the lip of the clear, crystal glass, as I waited for him to leave, freeing up what little personal space I had in this joint. I never intended to drink the water, because first of all I suspected, with the amount of time the bartender took to return with it, that he had tampered with it in some way, but also, I ordered it so I could blend in with the crowd and push forth the illusion that I was a regular here or at least a paying customer.

A few guys approached me after the bartender left me, trying various, corny, pick up lines on me while I sat fiddling with my glass, and I chose to ignore them, and eventually they went away when I continued to pay them no mind. I knew I was attractive and that any man with eyes could see I was pretty damn hot, especially with the tight, black stretch pants that fit me like a second skin, emphasizing my hips and thighs and my suede jacket, that, when buttoned, further emphasized what curves I had hidden underneath. However, the men that did approach me were never of any interest to me anyway. Hell, I don't think I ever actually paid any mind to the men who showed any remote interest in me. Sadly I didn't believe they could handle my occupation and me—they just weren't tough enough for me.

I mean come on, I worked on dangerous missions all the time, and most of the men I was approached by spent their lives sitting behind a desk and clicking a mouse all day. Perhaps I was just too picky and was probably the reason for my current single life as a field agent. I sighed heavily as I scanned the crowd for anyone suspicious, while I wallowed in my own depression over my single status as a damn sexy, yet dangerous field agent. After five minutes of my eyes' constant roaming of the smoke filled air of the cramped club, I turned in the swiveling stool, becoming extremely bored, that is, until my eyes landed upon a particular suspicious, yet attractive man, or so I thought, leaning against a wall across the room who had taken to staring at me intently. Unable to stop myself I found myself locking gazes with him through the throng of people and smoked filled room. Somehow he stood out from all the rest, with his shoulder length, ebony locks, his dark eyes hidden by his lengthy bangs that rested low upon his forehead, not to mention the flowing, midnight cloak that hid his sexy frame thoroughly.

Come to me, I heard a voice whisper inside my head, and suddenly I felt obligated and almost eager to comply with that voice prompting me from my seat through the sheer, gray silk sound of it.

I felt as though I had no control of my over my body as I languidly slipped from my stool, and approached the thick crowd, pushing my way through the throng of dancing people, and heading right towards the man I spotted earlier. People all about me writhed their bodies to the pounding metal beat of the music blaring from the amps set up near the DJ's stand, and yet I glided through the crowd like sand through water, not at all perturbed by those around me and more or less in a fog. However, my progress towards the shadowy figure calling to me was halted, when the pace of the music picked up a notch, and someone's body slammed into me, roughly, startling me out of my reverie and making me break the eye contact I had with that man, immediately. I shook my head slowly, as I soon came to realize that I was halfway across the dance floor and only a few feet away from the figure waiting for me in the shadows.

It was then that it dawned on me—he was the Master Vampire I was in pursuit of. Shit! He was bespelling me the whole time and a few more feet and I would've been in his control for good and he could've did whatever he wanted with me. I quickly changed direction and began to weave through the crowd, hastily to try and escape and possibly lose him in the crowd. Though I knew my efforts were futile, because he had already seen me and there was virtually no escape, however, the least I could do was draw him outside and away from the civilians in the club. I shoved through the crowd roughly, blazing through the entrance and not stopping 'till I was a significant distance away from the club. I soon found that I was once again the only one that could be seen for miles on the vacant street and that was not a good thing.

After pausing to catch my breath, I turned back to see if the vampire in the club followed me and found myself slamming right into his chest and stumbling backwards several feet away from him. I held my ground however, and managed to keep my balance as I stood a few feet away from my target, avoiding any direct eye contact with him, for fear I may become bespelled again, and this time there will be no one to stop him from taking complete control of me and literally ripping my throat out. I kept my gaze rooted to the ground below me, jumping up only once when I sensed, rather than saw him, make a move towards me, causing a laugh to spill from his lips in a spine-tingling, ominous way. Oh and how I would love to taste those lips of his…Shit! He can manipulate my thoughts! This is no ordinary Master Vampire I'm dealing with. Looks like my boss wanted to make sure I definitely didn't come back—**ever** again. I shook my head violently and tore my handgun from the holster at the small of my back, aiming at him with the use of my peripheral vision, while I held my head in anguish from the pounding headache that was developing there, due to this Master Vampire screwing with my thoughts.

He let another laugh at having gotten to me with his thought manipulation, before he said, "Why don't you look up at me so you can see where you're aiming?"

Oh boy a Master Vampire with a sense of humor. Look up at him he says! Hah, as if! That bastard! He thinks he's so smug, now that he has me in such a difficult situation! If I look up I'll be bespelled by him; if I fire my gun without aiming, I'll risk the chance of hitting a civilian, or worse yet, missing him entirely and having my throat torn out for my mis-fire! Shit! Freaking Bastard!

I could almost sense all the humor drain out of him as he asked in a business like tone, "So you're the one they sent to take me down, huh? Either you have a serious death wish or someone is out to get you killed."

I winced at the truth he spoke—someone was out to get me killed, and that dirty, low down someone happened to be the very person I reluctantly called my superior; my boss.

"I can tell you've never had any experience with dealing with vampires, or else you never wouldn't have been bespelled by me, and if you had dealt with beings such as I, you would've acquired an affinity for my kind and pinpointed my exact location in the crowd."

"Damn you! Just who the hell are you anyway?" I shouted while lifting my head boldly and staring directly at his shoulder—that being the closest place

I could look at, without staring at his face and unintentionally looking him in the eye.

"I'm Jean-Claude—Master Vampire of this territory."

"Well then, I'm Kagome Higurashi, special agent of the Shikon Apprehending Special Squadron division, and I've come to take you down."

"Hah! Is that so! Well then come at me then, and provide me with some form of amusement before your untimely demise."

With that he stood there before me, waiting for me to attack, and I was happy to oblige as I came charging at him with my gun in hand. He at first appeared as if he was not planning to attack, that is until I was in close range of him, in which he gripped me about my right wrist, the very same wrist that was connected to my the hand gripping my gun, and thrust my weapon from my grasp, sending it sliding across the blackened surface of the asphalt in the street. Aww hell, I thought I came face to face with the realization that I was now devoid of my primary weapon, and was virtually helpless unless I could catch him off guard and throw holy water in his face or perhaps stake him, but it was highly unlikely that I was going to able to do either one. He held my wrist firmly, pressing into me and eyeing what little exposed flesh of my neck was available for him to see, licking his lips in hunger. I now saw that he was preparing to strike, getting ready to delve his fangs into the dainty flesh of my exposed appendage, also taking note of the fact that his grip had slackened, which gave me a slim chance of escape before he ravished through my throat. The minute he leaned in to take a bite, I tore away from his grip violently and backpedaled away from him as him fangs snapped at dry air.

"Ah, a rather slippery one—I like a challenge. It will truly be a thrill to sink my fangs into your neck and taste that sweet blood of yours pounding through your veins" he said as he turned to find me another several feet away from him with my chest heaving from my labored efforts, as well as the adrenaline that was now circulating through my veins.

He came at me this time, causing me to backpedal awkwardly in my stiletto heels along the uneven concrete, and trip over a slab of raised, cracked concrete, falling heavily onto the filthy, icy cold concrete of the inner city. Jean-Claude then leaned his weight upon me, and breathed upon my neck, brushing the collar of my jacket aside and running his tongue the length of my flesh.

"Ah, delicious", he said as he buried his face between my shoulder and the crook of my neck, and inhaled my scent while listening to the steady thump of my jugular as my mind darted through thoughts of how to escape this time. If I reached as far as I could, I may just be able to grip my knife and stave him off so I can get away. I did so inconspicuously, gripping the knife in a death grip and flicking the blade out with a jerky flick of my wrist, and bringing it upward so I could slice his face. I hit my mark and cut him just below his right eye, causing him to jump up and away from me, hissing violently.

"Bitch! How dare you mar my perfect face, now you shall pay!"

Without warning he rushed at me with his vamp speed and pushed me down to the ground, my back hitting the cool concrete with a mind-jarring thump that made my vision blur. He now had his hands about my wrists, pinning them to the concrete above my head, and leaning in steadily closer to my neck, with his intent rather obvious from the look he was giving me, or rather my neck, that he was now breathing upon, heavily. I let my eyes slip close as my imminent death drew closer thinking: Well this is it. My only regret is that I didn't kill my asshole of a boss sooner. Well, he'll be joining me in hell someday, but I would've liked to see him burn.

Then at that moment, Jean-Claude drove downward with his fangs, impaling them within the flesh of my neck. I screamed out in agony, as fiery pain tore through my neck and burned my nerve endings to a crisp. Each time he drew upon my neck, sucking the very life force from me, I gave strangled yell and my body convulsed uncontrollably, while I tried to push him away with the last bit of strength I had. Soon, however, as he continued to fiercely draw blood from me, my strength faded away and I was virtually defenseless as he fed off me in a savage flurry of wet sucking along my neck, tearing the flesh to nothing but ragged shreds of bloody, hanging, ravaged skin.

Won't anyone come to save me? Can't they here my screams? Help me! Help me! I'm dying! I'm slipping away…

"Yo fang face! Get the hell off of her!"

Jean-Claude pulled away from me roughly, sending a jolt of pain through me. He shifted off of me and turned to find who had intruded upon his meal—me—his mouth coming away stained crimson with blood—my blood. Now that his shadow was not there to obscure my view of things, I could faintly make out the outline of a figure standing just outside the pool of light emanating from a dim street lamp before him.

"Who's there? Show yourself", Jean-Claude shouted to the distant shadows.

The figure stepped into the pool of light, illuminating a young man with silver hair and what looked to be ears on top of his head, but I wasn't all too ready to accept that fact, believing that I had gone delusional with all the blood I lost, from almost being completely drained by a Master Vampire.

"Who the fuck are you, and what do you want", Jean-Claude hissed in anger.

The figure pulled out a wooden stake before he said, "All you need to know is that I'm a vampire hunter and that I shall be your destroyer and the one to send you to hell."

"Curse you! I'll rip your throat out!" With that said, Jean-Claude charged at the man with his vamp speed, and his fangs protruding from his mouth as he snarled in obvious anger and disgust. From what I could see, the figure jabbed the stake right through Jean-Claude's heart, with ease, destroying his body so that all that was left was a mound of ashes. Once Jean-Claude was destroyed, my savior, as I now considered him, approached me with silent footsteps along the concrete, before kneeling beside me with concern glowing within the depths of his eyes. He has golden eyes. No way, it has to be the light playing upon his eye color. They are probably brown, I thought with obvious delirium due to my massive blood loss.

"Don't worry, everything is going to be all right. I'll call an ambulance. Just hang in there a bit longer", he whispered down to me, gently.

I sighed as I got lost within the depths of his golden/brown eyes and slipped into the deep depths of unconsciousness, believing that my savior would take care of me.

I awoke to the monotonous bleeping of hospital machinery about me, and the sound of hushed voices outside my door. I shifted so that I was in a sitting up position, only to fall back onto the pillows of my hospital bed in anguish as I felt a twinge of pain pierce through me, as my sudden movement pulled on the threads of my new stitches that were keeping my torn flesh together at this moment. After a few moments, I tried again, lifting myself up cautiously and slowly, being careful not to agitate my new stitches, so that I was now in a proper sitting position and could now survey my room. I turned to right and found my mother slumped in one of the hospital chairs beside my bed, clearly in a peaceful yet light sleep, for apparently my sudden movements caught her attention and awoke her from her slumber.

"Kagome…Oh my God Kagome I was so worried about you! Are you all right", she asked as she took me into a warm embrace, holding me close to her, and seeming as if she would never let go.

"Yes…mom. I'm…I'm all right" I said between gasps of air, as I struggled not to suffocate from the bear hug she was currently giving me.

"Good, because I was really worried about you when they wheeled you into the hospital. You were spewing all kinds of nonsense about golden eyes, stakes, vampires and a few others things I couldn't to discern. I'm just glad that you're all right now."

She once again took me into one of her stifling embraces, and I wound my arms about her frame as she shook violently from her racking sobs, weeping all over my shoulder. For a while we just sat there holding each other, that is until the doctor entered my room, startling us, and making up jump up and pull away from each other's embraces, quickly, to see who had intruded upon our private moment. He wore one of those stoic, doctor masks that all of them wore when they were about to give out important information, whether it be good or bad, while at the same time, not giving out anything at all by the looks of their expression.

"I'm sorry", he said when he entered, looking from my mother to me and back again. "Mrs. Higurashi, may I see you outside for a moment?"

"Sure." With that said, she stood, wiping away any stray tears running down her cheeks, before she crossed the room to the doctor and exited through the door. I sat back and watched as the doctor stood aside, to allow my mother passage through the doorway, looking at me with his blank expression once again, before he exited out into the hall and shut the door, softly, behind him. I tried to listen in to the conversation they were having outside my door, but all I could catch was the word vampire repeated over and over again in hushed voices outside my door, so I decided I mind as well sit back and rest and wait for my mom to tell me what the doctor said, both good and bad. I was just about to lie back on the overstuffed pillows situated on my hospital bed when I suddenly heard my mother exclaim:

"So you mean to tell me that because my daughter was bit but not completely drained, that she is now a part…."

"Vampire, yes," I heard doctor say in a hush tone, while at the same time trying to calm my mother who was starting to have hysterics. "Had the vampire taken a few more pints of her blood, she would've been turned completely and there wouldn't have been anything I could've done to save her soul. I'll supply you with a two-year's subscription of a well-tested prescription, that will help to keep her blood lust at bay, should a problem ever arise. I'm sorry." From then on, all I could hear were my mom's racking sobs outside my door, as I heard the footsteps of the doctor recede down the hall.

It wasn't until I heard my mother's racking sobs against my door, did realization finally hit me, like a ton of heavy bricks dropped upon my head.

That bastard turned me into freaking part-vampire, I thought as I bolted up in shock.

I had been turned into a vampire—now I was torn between both worlds—a server of justice during the day and a servant of darkness during the night. It was then that I realized that I was no longer just an agent from the S.A.S.S. division, but I was also a patron of the shadows of night—I was now a vampire agent.

* * *

A/N: So how was that? Please review! I made this one especially longer for those who read the short prologue contained in chapter one. Well it'll take a while to update again, but hang in there! I'm out!

_Silver Moon Vampiress_


End file.
